clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Great Darktonian Pie War/Archived Inclusions
The amulets DO NOT WORK BECAUSE OF SHROOMSKY! I dont think you geniuses have figured that out yet. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 21:28, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ---- What? I don't understand what you're on about!-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 21:29, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Turtleshroom should know. When he stole the crown, the amulets went to rubbish. AS LONG AS SHROOMSKY HAS THE CROWN THE AMULETS DONT WORK! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 21:30, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Triskelle's Brother, I know they are (partially) disabled because of Shroomsky. However, the actual Triskelle and I had long written together and decided this. Professor Shroomsky can not use the Silmarils in any way, shape, form, or fashion, because he is a mushroom. After the (deleted) lawsuit, Triskelle went to gather renforcements as stated in the current revision. However, since it waas prophesised about August 20 (see Kwiksilver's The Prophecy), and since the Brilliance dragon does not require the Amulets to come into being, it's not a problem. Furthermore, Darktan's Shadow Amulet functions fine, and Mayor McFlapp used the Ice Amulet for weapons in the Citidel chapter, they are not, nor were they ever rubbish. In fact, Triskelle (the character), in all of his wise awesomeness, knew of the folly of Shroomsky's ways and went back to his land to get more troops. Triskelle's Brother, if you read the current revision, and also read THE DISCLAIMER on the top and on the PogoPunk section, you'd figure out that the edits may be extremely old and dated, thus being OOC, and will be edited to fit the story when production resumes. THE POGOPUNK SEGMENT WAS FISHED FROM THE ARTICLE'S HISTORY, DATING BACK TO MONTHS AGO! THAT WAS BEFORE ARDA, BEFORE THE CITIDEL, BEFORE ALL OF THE AWESOME ARTICLES AND ITEMS THAT TRISKELLE CREATED! IT'S OLD, OUTDATED, OBSOLETE, AND IT WILL BE UPDATED TO FIT THE MODERN RVISION! I thought we all knew about that! That was what the DISCLAIMER was for! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:19, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Ohhhhhh........ I'll rewrite that section now. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 01:15, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Sorry, my brother has a hot head. Im only allowed to edit a wee bit in the hospitol. However, the amulets do not work while Shroomsky has the jeweles, Triskelle needs to reclaim them for the amulets to work. Currently, Triskelle has all the amulets anyway. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:23, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ---- But that ruins the entire South Pole City plotline! Without the amulets working, Mayor McFlapp would not be able to produce the special ammunition that SPC's artillery uses, and that ruins the venture altogether! The amulets should be able to run well off because the Silmarils still exist, but they will have limited power due to the Silmaril Keeper being a mushroom. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 18:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Nope. Amulets dont work unless on the head of a HP. However, the ammo works because it was made before Shroomsky sued. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 18:11, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Right..... if Mayor McFlapp was warned that the Amulets would soon run out of power, then he would mass-produce the ammo before Shroomsky's case.... but that still doesn't explain the scene where the Mayor demonstrates actually making the ammo with the Ice Amulet! How did he manage to make the Ice Amulet work when the Silmarils were on a mushroom's head? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 18:24, 12 April 2009 (UTC)